Where I Belong
by InspireRebelLoveTravelLiveKnow
Summary: Suddenly, I felt like, like air. I opened my eyes to find myself in a field, the wildflowers of so many different colors growing all around me. The wind blew softly, the sun warming my skin with its beautiful rays. I was indeed in heaven. Toris dies.


**~TORIS~**

_I'll live. I know I will… he wont hurt me too much, right? Will he? _I curled into a fetal position, protecting my well-injured stomach from another blow. That just gave Ivan a chance at my ribs. He raised the pipe up above his head and slammed it down upon my ribs. A sickening crack sent a jolt of pain throughout my body, causing more tears and another cry from my gagged mouth. Where was Eduard or Felix when I really needed them?

"That will teach you not to drop any more teacups, da?" he said, then lifted his foot, slamming it hard down on my head, causing me to see white. Why did Ivan get so emotional over a teacup? I heard the pipe drop and the door slam, but not after 'Kolkolkolkolkol' escaped his lips. I shuddered, remembering what happened shortly before.

**BEFORE**

"Why did you hurt him?" Eduard nearly shouted. Ivan picked up my limp body.

"Liet dropped a teacup." he replied simply. Eduard bit his lip, obviously unsure of what to do.

"D-don't hurt him anymore…" Eduard said, shuddering at the dark aura that now surrounded my captor.

"Kolkolkol to late for that. Now, you will either leave now, or watch round two?"

"No! Don't hurt him again!"

"Then leave now, and escape further reprimand."

"Fine!" Eduard quickly left, and then Ivan turned and dropped me.

"Ready for round two? Kolkolkol" I swear, that pipe came out of nowhere…

**NOW**

I cried silently, it hurt so much. Hurt to breath. I held on though. I wasn't going to leave not now. I don't know how much time had passed, but i'm sure it was a while. The door opened, what felt like years later, and a younger voice gasped.

"Liet!" Ravis… oh god…I opened my eyes, straining to speak, but my voice refused. It was this moment that I recognized that I was dieing. "Liet, please…" he fell to my side, grabbing hard onto my arm. He didn't want me to go. But I knew I had to. There was nothing else that could happen. He wiped away my tears, forming some of his own. "Liet, please, don't leave me… Mr. Russia is too scary to take alone! And y-you're the closest thing I ever had to a brother! I've always wanted a brother… please… please, Liet don't leave me…" I painfully raised my hand up to wipe away some of his tears. I hated seeing him like this. It was heartbreaking. He stood, awkwardly.

"At least let me get Eduard and Felix to say goodbye… hold on for me, Liet, please!" I struggled to call out to him, no don't leave me. I was going to die alone, in this scorching boiler room. My vision once again went white, but this time it was… gentle. As if a soft cotton glove was pressed lightly against my eyes. Suddenly, I felt like, like air. I opened my eyes to find myself in a field, the wildflowers of so many different colors growing all around me. The wind blew softly, the sun warming my skin with its beautiful rays. I was indeed in heaven. I wasn't sure how anyone else would be affected, but I was content. Away from Ivan, and in my own happy world, where I belonged.

**~RAVIS AND CREW~**

"He's dead." Eduard stated, feeling his friend for a pulse. "I… I let Ivan kill him…" Felix and Ravis were both in tears, fighting the pain of the fact that their lover/friend was dead. Eduard sat back on the floor in shock; his friend lay dead beside him.

_I let Ivan kill him… oh my god I let Ivan kill him. Please please please… Liet if you can hear me, please forgive me. I didn't think he would go this far…_he pleaded silently for his friend to forgive him. He didn't know that Liet had forgiven him a long while ago, and that his mistake wasn't going to be placed for his death. Only Ivan would be blamed. Yet they all knew that if they confronted him, they would just end up with Liet, wherever he may be.

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

It's a short one, I know, don't kill me. I just like writing death scenes. So filled with emotion.

Please R&R.


End file.
